


Saturday Night Summoning

by Jalules



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Blood Magic, Demons, Enthusiastic Consent, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Horns, Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Objectification, Oral Sex, Other, Piercings, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the demons have animal features but not quite in a furry way so idk how to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules
Summary: A demonology hobbyist summons a few new friends for a kinky Saturday night in.
Relationships: demonology hobbyist/demons that are DTF - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Saturday Night Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Oriel, the pov character is non-binary and AFAB. The words "hole" and "clit" are used to describe their genitals, jsyk before you venture further!

.

.

.

While their friends and coworkers set out to find Saturday night entertainment in the form of restaurants and bars and shows, Oriel prepares for a night in.

On Monday when someone asks them what they were up to over the weekend, Oriel will have to come up with a convincingly boring lie, since  _ summoning sexy demons _ isn’t an answer that’s particularly safe for work or easily explained. 

As far as the rest of the world knows, Oriel’s interest in demonology only extends as far as collecting antique books and embarking on deep internet searches about denizens of Hell.

In actuality, Oriel has studied not just demons, but summoning them, for ages. They’ve called forth imps and lesser creatures in the past for practice, but tonight is their first attempt at something a little more difficult and, potentially, dangerous.

  
  


With a meticulous summoning circle drawn out on their bedroom floor and candles lit at each corner of the room, they’re pretty confident about the odds of this working and, assuming it does, wet at the thought of what could follow.

All that’s left is the prick of a finger, a dab of blood on the floor, and their request.

They sit cross legged beside the circle, smoothing out the wrinkles in their t-shirt and fixing their hair, making sure they look presentable, but not  _ too _ presentable. They’re going for a casually put together look in subdued colors and comfortable shorts. Like they’re not trying too hard- they don’t want to look totally desperate.

They pick up their phone to type out a simple text, “ _any demons dtf?_ , _”_ leaving the recipient bar blank, and place their phone inside the circle.

Then they wait.

It takes about a minute. Their phone screen goes dark, the candle flames around the circle flicker in unison, and the first crackle of electricity sparks up off the floor. The charge follows the guidelines Oriel drew out on the floor, tracing the shapes of each sigil, causing steam to rise from the painted paths.

There is a clap of thunder, a flash of greenish light that Oriel must shield their eyes from, and when they look again there is a pillar of smoke waiting just above their phone.

“You seek a succubus.” A smooth voice from within the smoke says, almost accusatory.

Oriel looks over to the books left open on their desk, trying to recall the specifics of the ritual; they don’t remember having to note the  _ type _ of demon. It seemed pretty open ended, but considering the request, maybe an assumption was made?

“A succubus is fine.” They assure the disembodied voice, “I’m open to any type of demon, honestly.”

Sparks ripple across the surface of the circle, “Any?” The voice parrots back, “Speak more carefully human, or you may be faced with something nightmarish.”

Oriel bites down on their lower lip, stifling a groan. They’re imagining, as they have been for ages, the strange and unsettling illustrations that tend to accompany descriptions in demonology books, “Nightmarish actually sounds perfect.”

The voice from inside the smoke laughs, uproarious, and steam rises off the circle again. There’s another flash of light as the smoke begins to move. It rearranges from shape to shape, something snakelike, a four legged beast, and finally a humanoid shape.

When the light fades, at the center of the circle is a woman of sorts, skin the color of rust, inhumanly tall and entirely naked, with a serpent’s tail swishing lazily behind her. Her fingers come to sharp points and her face, when Oriel can gather the nerve to look up at it, is a sleek coyote’s, with small, bone-colored horns protruding beside soft-furred ears.

The demoness cocks one hip out, striking a pose, and smiles with a mouth full of sharp teeth, “Well?” She prompts, her voice just as disembodied as before.

“Holy shit.” Oriel breathes. It’s not their most eloquent statement, but it does sum up their feelings accurately. When they’d had the initial thought of summoning a demon for a hookup, they weren’t sure what to expect, but this checks just about all the boxes of their supernatural fetish.

“I’ll take that as a good sign.” The demoness says, hands resting on her hips, “You want to show me what you’re working with?”

“Oh, uh, yeah-” Oriel gets to their feet and hurriedly tugs their shirt off over their head. They hesitate to go any further, gesturing to the sports bra beneath- not ideal, but the best they can do to be comfortable during a sexual situation, “I’d like to keep this on.” They explain.

The demoness shrugs, “Fair enough. I assume the bottoms can be removed, though.”

When Oriel nods their agreement, the demoness reaches out and catches hold of them by the hip, pulling them forward, stumbling, into the circle with her. The lines of the circle react to Oriel’s presence, sizzling like water dropped into a hot pan.

Up close the demoness seems even taller, more powerful, heat radiating off her body. She bends to look Oriel in the eye, sliding the shorts off their body in a smooth motion. 

Once Oriel has stepped out of them, kicked them aside, the demoness takes hold of their shoulders instead, physically turning them around. She makes a thoughtful noise, trailing her claws lightly from shoulders to spine and lower, cupping Oriel’s ass and squeezing, making them yelp. She laughs again and Oriel’s face goes hot.

The demoness spins them around again, by the hips this time, and the ease with which she maneuvers them, like they’re nothing but a ragdoll, makes them weak in the knees.

“So what can I do for you, summoner?” She asks, meeting Oriel’s eyes with her strange animal ones.

Oriel swallows dryly and suggests, “Whatever you want.”

The demoness grins at that. She brings her hands to Oriel’s ass again, guiding them to a seated position as she drops to one knee, then the outside of a thigh, eventually coming to sit cross-legged in the middle of the circle. She tips Oriel back easily, pulling them up into her lap and lifting their lower body where she wants it, till they’re nearly upside down before her in a parody of a shoulder stand.

It should be an awkward position, but Oriel still finds themselves helplessly turned on as the demoness parts their thighs and resumes her grip on their hips and ass, claws digging in just enough to pinch. She lifts Oriel to her mouth like a fruit to be savored and extends her tongue, longer and more purple than any woman or coyote’s should be, to lick one long stroke from slick hole to sensitive clit. 

Oriel shudders at the touch, gripping the floor on either side of them carefully, not wanting to disturb the circle. The demoness bathes them with her strange, flexible tongue. She flicks over their clit again and presses on, presses in.

Oriel’s hips jerk slightly and the demoness holds on tighter, her claws drawing blood. Oriel gasps at the sharp pain, swoons slightly at the sight of their blood trickling from her claws. The demoness is unrelenting, holding them in place and licking away at their inner walls, then back out to swipe her hot tongue up around their clit, making them shake and moan.

She takes her time, bringing her fangs dangerously close, each swipe of her tongue drawing a gasp from Oriel, making them jerk against her hold. She laughs when they whine, close but never close enough.

The game of it only seems to be fun for so long, however, and after several minutes of tonguing and teasing, the demoness starts to look bored.

“We can-” Oriel begins to say, breathless, slightly dizzy from being held in this position, “We can do something else, you don’t have to keep-”

But the demoness presses their thighs wider, right to the edge of pain, and presses her tongue to their clit again. The heat that comes out of that touch is greater than any of her earlier strokes, greater than anything Oriel has ever felt before. It overwhelms them in a rush, rolling from the groin up and, along the way, seeming to seize their heart. It blanks all thought from their mind, leaving only an intense and fleeting feeling of release. It feels like they might go up entirely in flames, burn away to nothing, and they wouldn’t even care.

Oriel comes with a surprised cry, body jerking as if electrocuted. The heat leaves them as quick as it came on, and they’re left gasping for breath while the demoness lowers their hips to the ground.

She leers down at them from where she sits, unperturbed, and asks, “Are you sated?”

Oriel has to remember how to form words. They nod slowly, heart still pounding as they piece together a thought, then a question, “Did you just... _ force _ me to orgasm?”

The demoness looks somewhat proud of herself, smiling enough to show her fangs, “Just one of my many skills.”

“Skill is right.” Oriel pants, “That wasn’t at all what I expected, but- awesome.”

“And what  _ did _ you expect when you summoned a demon for sex?” The demoness scoffs.

“Fair enough,” Oriel pushes themself up onto their elbows, “I’m just surprised you’re so… indulgent. I kind of figured a  _ sex demon _ would sort of, y’know, use me. Be demanding, take what you want, like that.”

“You wanted a demon dominatrix?” The demoness asks, smirking.

Oriel blushes, “Not exactly. I don’t want to be ordered around, just...used.”

There’s her sharp grin again, spreading over her muzzle, “A demonic glory hole,then?”

Oriel squirms, the accusation hitting a little too close to the truth, “Jeez, you know a lot about human kink culture, huh?”

The demoness snorts a laugh, as if that much should be obvious. She says, “Well, if it’s some kind of gang bang scenario you’re after then you’ll need a more complex summoning circle to accommodate all the traffic.”

“Oh.” Oriel says, slightly dazed at the notion of an even more complex circle, and at the thought of enough demons wanting to fuck them that it would constitute “ _ traffic _ .”

“But I do have a friend who likes this kind of thing, if you’d be interested in a threesome.”

Oriel nearly giggles they’re so excited, “Oh my...fuck, yes! That’d be incredible. Maybe next weekend, if they’re free-”

“How about now?” The demoness offers instead.

Oriel really does giggle then, unable to stop the delighted sound from escaping, “Fuck it,” They say, “How about now!”

“Perfect.” The demoness says, and pulls Oriel back into her lap, turning them around to face out this time. Her long fingers drag through the blood drying on their hips, collecting some before placing a palm on their stomach and leaving a bloody handprint there.

She sweeps her hand down between their legs then, her claws making them nervous for a breath before she presses the pad of one finger gently to their clit, soft at first, then insistent. 

The incredible heat that rolled off of her tongue earlier comes through her fingertip now, a rush of pure energy that overrides every other sensation. That one touch is all-consuming, blinding, putting an iron hot vice around Oriel’s heart and mind. It makes them jerk against her hold, hips rolling helplessly forward.

“That’ll get his attention.” The demoness says smugly, holding Oriel down against her as their body shudders through orgasm again.

It’s a lot of stimulation to process in a matter of minutes, almost too much, but as the heat fades, leaving a haze of pleasure in its wake, Oriel can’t shake the desire to do it again. The mere thought of the demoness forcing yet another instantaneous orgasm out of them later has Oriel wanting more, even as they slump backwards in exhaustion.

  
  


“You seek an incubus?” A sly voice says, and Oriel looks up to see a new demon standing just inside the circle. His pale blue humanoid torso is bookended, top and bottom, by the legs and head of a ram, with curving white horns and more than a few hoops through his ears. Oriel can’t help but notice his cock, elaborately pierced at its base, already semi-erect.

“Evening, stranger.” The demoness says affectionately, and jostles Oriel in her lap, showing them off, “This human wants to be used. Thought you might like to help defile them.”

“I’m always up for a bit of defiling.” The ram-horned demon says pleasantly, his voice just as strange and disembodied as the other’s. He drops down into a crouch to address Oriel face to face. He’s smaller than the demoness, closer to Oriel’s own size, “Is the lady right, human? You want us to use you?”

Oriel shivers.  _ God yes _ , they think, but, worried that phrasing won’t be well received, simply says, “Please.”

“I was told to do whatever I want.” The demoness suggests, stroking her fingertips gently over the cuts and welts her claws have left on Oriel’s skin.

“Is that right?” The demon says, and levels Oriel with a serious look, “We can use you however we like?”

He’s asking for permission, Oriel realizes, and they have to stop and consider if there’s anything off the table. They  _ are _ acting out a longtime fantasy of being absolutely ravished by demons, after all. They were mentally and emotionally prepared for just about anything.

“However you like.” They agree, giddy at all the power they’ve just given away.

The demoness pushes them up out of her lap and onto their own shaky legs, gripping their hips to turn them this way and that, presenting them to the new demon, “Plenty of holes to choose from.” She teases, purple tongue slipping out to lick around her muzzle, “I even got one ready for you.”

Oriel whimpers at the mix of humiliation and arousal her words are sparking, just the right touch of objectification to drive home the reality of what they’ve asked for.

“I’d hate to ignore your hard work.” The ram demon says, and takes hold of Oriel’s hips as the demoness is turning them. He pulls Oriel back, then pushes them forward, onto their knees in the center of the circle, the demoness seated before them. His fingers find their thoroughly slicked hole and slip inside easily, drawing a moan from them.

“Fantastic job,” He says, withdrawing his fingers to line up his cock instead. The demoness preens, watching the two of them with interest.

When the demon thrusts in it’s a slow, steady burn, a stretch that feels just right, perfectly full. He grips Oriel’s thighs with blunted claws and rolls his hips once, twice, then pulls back to begin again. 

“You can-” Oriel begins to say, nearly losing their handhold on the floor, still slightly shaky from earlier, “Go harder.”

It doesn’t sound terribly convincing when they’re a wobbly mess, but they really do mean it.

“Poor thing.” The demoness sighs, like she’s feeling a little guilty about the current state of affairs, and spreads her legs, guiding Oriel to steady themself against her thighs instead. They do so, and find themselves face to face with the demoness’ cunt, open and glistening. There’s no request made or order given, Oriel simply ducks down and makes a show of bathing her with their tongue, just as she had done for them earlier. 

It’s considerably more difficult for them, considering their size difference. While Oriel struggles to cover every inch of skin, the demon behind them is picking up his pace, thrusting into them harder. For all the gentleness he’d showed at the start, he doesn’t seem to have any qualms about getting rough now, holding tight to Oriel’s body as he fucks into them.

The demoness lays a hand on the top of Oriel’s head, soft at first, then gripping more firmly, pressing their head down to muffle their moans against her own wetness.

Those moans gradually rise to shouts as one demon fucks into them at a grueling pace and the other directs their mouth. They suck desperately at the demoness’ clit, swollen and hot against their tongue.

Behind them, the ram demon pulls out, quickly taking his cock in hand. He comes across Oriel’s ass, groaning from release, while they keep tonguing the demoness’ clit, wanting so badly to get her off, to get themself off too.

Without the extra push and pull from behind, the demoness grips tight to Oriel’s hair, pressing their face to her cunt and grinding hot and wet against their chin and cheeks while Oriel struggles to keep up. She finally comes with a sigh, loosening her grip and letting Oriel up to gasp for breath.

“That’s a good summoner.” She says, pleased, and Oriel shivers at the praise. To the other demon, she says, “Give them a touch, will you?

Oriel feels a hand trace the crack of their ass, dipping in enough to brush the tip of a finger against their hole. They tense slightly, ready to complain if the ram demon gets pushy without any lubrication, but he doesn’t press any further. There’s just the slightest touch to their rim, and then, that  _ heat _ .

It seems to feel the same no matter where the touch originates; the wave that stutters their heart and stops their thoughts, makes them writhe until they come for a third time, bucking into open air, gasping against the demoness’ thigh.

The circle beneath them hisses lightly, the glow of the lines beginning to fade. It’s only designed to hold up for so long.

“Holy shit,” Oriel moans when they have the oxygen and presence of mind to do so, “Can you  _ all  _ do that?”

The demons both grin knowingly, but it’s the demoness who answers, “Won’t it be fun for you to find out?”

Oriel laughs weakly, head spinning with possibilities. They’d love to find out right now, quite frankly, but the current circle won’t work for much longer, and they aren’t  _ physically _ prepared to go another round. They’re probably going to need to drink a gallon of water and sleep for about sixteen hours after this as it is.

But god they  _ do _ want to do this again. Several times, if possible. With a stronger circle and a few more demonic volunteers.

“So,” They say tentatively, “Same time next week?”

“I’ll keep my schedule open.” The demoness tells them. She gently shifts Oriel off of her lap and onto the floor, “And invite a few more friends, if you’d like.”

She gets to her feet and offers a clawed hand to the ram demon, helping him up as well. He bows his head to her briefly, and asks, “You know who’d be into this? Ah- well, better not say her name, might drive the human here to madness.” To Oriel he says, “That was fun, summoner, thanks.”

“It was my pleasure.” Oriel says from the floor, still sprawled out and sticky. They had no idea demons like this would be so polite, but they don’t exactly mind it.

“Until next time.” The demoness says, and disappears in a plume of smoke that quickly dissipates to the edges of the circle.

The ram demon follows, offering a jaunty salute and a, “Later,” before vanishing into a pale mist.

Oriel lays on the floor long after the two of them are gone, long after the circle’s power has run out. They know they should be collecting samples of the fluid left on their skin to study, but for the moment they can barely feel their legs, and they just don’t think it’s going to get done.

Next time though- next time they’ll make sure to be prepared in every sense of the word. They’re already formulating a mental list of everything they’ll need; lube, a few pillows, a vial or two, maybe some toys, more blood, a fresh pack of charcoal… the essentials.

Their next long weekend is going to be  _ incredible. _

.  
  
  


.

.


End file.
